


Don't Panic

by notjustmom



Series: Ironstrange [23]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Stephen's 42nd birthday...





	Don't Panic

"Morning, gorgeous." Tony draped his arms around Stephen as his husband glared at the image in the mirror. "Happ-"

"Don't. Even. Say. It."

"-y Birthday."

"Tony."

Tony kissed the place between Stephen's shoulder blades that always made him shiver, and even today, the result was the same. "I missed two of your birthdays. Today, you are going to let us spoil you and remind you how much we love you. Birthdays are just a way of slowing down time -"

"You can't really slow down time." Stephen sighed as he turned in Tony's arms, and cupped his face in his hands, then kissed his forehead and closed his eyes, as he felt Tony lean against him.

"No, but we can go back to bed since Pete is still asleep and forget that time even exists for a little while."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Tony breathed a kiss against Stephen's chest, then took his hand and led him back to bed.


End file.
